Querida Alma Gemela
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Soy lo que más buscas..tu pieza faltante/Donde estás/No hay mucho oxígeno/No te dejaré escapar/Onii-san/Tu eres...¿Nunca han sentido que le falta algo a su vida? ¿El Amor o tus seres queridos?¿Que elegirías?


**Esto es One-shot y se lo dedico a dickory5 que me dio la idea,Espero y que les guste**

**Las ppg/rrb no son míos (lastimosamente) **

**Perdón por la Cacografía **

* * *

Me encontraba solo caminando por el bosque de noche,todo lo veía borroso,los árboles soplaban tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento mis fuerzas se agotarían como llegue aquí es simple...

_"Flashback"_

_Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música como siempre,cuando cerré mis ojos y vi a la mujer más linda que he visto en mi vida tenía el cabello naranjas,su piel tan pálida y delicada,se veía cansada y como si no viera comido hace días,estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de tiritas todo rasgado supongo que por haber caminado tanto o cualquiera cosa y un gran moño rosa pálido por instinto di tres pasos algo en ella me llamaba necesitaba verle la cara,oír su voz y sobretodo me recordaba a alguien pero no se quien y como yo estaba espalda de ella no me iba a ver ,me le fui acercando más hasta que escuche su voz..._

_Onii-san..-dijo apagada-donde...estás-y llevó sus dos mano al pecho-Te..extraño-y vi como una lagrima se resbalaba por sus mejillas_

_Me quedé helado su voz era tan bella como una melodía pero había mucha tristeza...demasiada,seguí mi camino para llegar a ella pero con mi pie rompí una rama,ella se sobresalto y miró para atrás con los ojos aguados y me hipnotice con sus ojos rosas,solo me faltaban dos pasos para llegar a ella cuando ella salió corriendo..._

_No-grité-NO te vayas no te voy a hacer nada-le dije corriendo detrás de ella,pero en un momento a otro se me perdió de vista,cuando me di de cuenta ella estaba atrás de mí..._

_Eres..tu-me preguntó,me giré para contestarle pero ya no estaba y pude oír como el viento me decía **"Pronto nos volveremos a**_** ver"**

_Esa noche me levanté sudado y asustado de mi cama ¿Que había sido ese sueño? ¿Que significaba que pronto nos volveremos a ver? ¿Será una señal del destino? ¿Quien era ella? y lo mas importante ¿Que conexión tengo con ella? todas y muchas más preguntas formulaban en mi cabeza me dormí con una sonrisa estúpida.._

_Después de unos días me pasaban cosas mue extrañas se me hacían heridas en las manos y en los pies de la nada,todos empezaron a llamarme **"El psicópata enfermo o el homicida entre otras"**no le hice importancia a nada pero cada vez veía esa chica no solo en mis sueños sino también en la realidad algo me decía que la buscara que estaba en peligro ¿Pero como? ¿Que tengo que ver yo en eso? algo era seguro no la iba a dejar ahí **"voy a descubrir quien es" **me dije a mi mismo y como si ella escuchara mis palabras me contestó **"Soy lo que más has buscado todo este tiempo..tu pieza faltante"**llegué a mi casa,me encerré en mi habitación y e puse a pensar que era todo esto,mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siento un ardor en mi mano derecha me la mire y estaba ardiendo como si me viera expuesto al fuego,corrí al baño y me la lavé cuando el agua se escurrió pude ver que había un dibujo de un collar de un corazón partido por la mitad con una B gigante de color rosa claro,miré sorprendido y me lleve mi mano izquierda al cuello y saque mi collar igual que este solo con la diferencia que el mió la B la tengo de color rojo oscuro ¿Que significa todo esto? **"Un día separaron a una alma gemela de la otra es hora que se vuelvan a encontrar para ser uno solo" **me dijo la voz en mi interior,aquella frase me la decía mi verdadera madre ¿Como es que ella supo eso? ¿Acaso me quiere hacer daño? _

_No te preocupes toda va a estar bien-me dijo una voz atrás mió me giro y no puedo creer lo que veo..._

_¿Mamá?-pregunte con los ojos aguados,ella solo asintió-Mamá..-grité y empece a llorar en su __regaso,ella me abrazó,volví a sentir su calidez y esa sensación que todo iba a estar bien_

_Es hora que se encuentren-me dijo y dejo de abrazarme para mirarme a los ojos aquellos llenos de sinceridad y comprensión-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes...lo siento-se separó de mi y se iba desapareciendo poco a poco_

_No me dejes...-dije triste y luego recordé lo que me dijo-¿Que cosa? ¿Como la encuentro?-dije desesperado_

_Solo sigue a tu corazón y nunca olvides que yo...te...quiero..-dijo y luego se fue tal y como apareció_

_Sus palabras resonaron como un eco por todo el baño **"Sigue a tu corazón" **se repetían esas palabras por mi cabeza,mire hacia mi ventana y vi un bosque lo admiré por unos segundos y sentí la sensación de ir a ahí sin importarme nada,sin dudarlo ni un segundo más salí los mas rápido de mi casa sin hacer caso omiso a los que mis padres adoptivos me dijeron..._

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Y así fue como llegue aquí necesito encontrarla...tengo que verte...dame una señal...

_**¡DONDE ESTÁS!**_ - gritó a todo pulmón,sopló una fuerte corriente de viento que lo tumbo-Te necesito... ayúdame-decía bajo con las manos en el piso _**"Me tienen cautiva...no hay mucho oxígeno"**_-Tengo que ayudarla-dijo decidido fue ahí como sentí que me aventaban agua caliente mi piel ardía-Ahhh...que es esto?-pregunto sorprendido sus manos se le formaron varias ampollas _**"Apresúrate..no se cuanto pueda resistir"**_cada vez su voz sonaba apagada-Te entraré..lo prometo-dije al viento como si supiera que ella lo escucharía,me paré como pude todavía me dolían las manos y las heridas de las cortadas de mis pies se empezaron abrir y un gran dolor me invadió _**"Me están hiriendo..quieren que le diga donde esta mi otra mitad"** _su voz sonaba seca y comprendí que tengo una conexión con ella-¿Como te puedo encontrar?-pregunte desesperado entrando cada vez mas al esposo y tenebroso bosque,me caía varias veces,me rasguñe con las ramas de los árboles pero nada era más doloroso que el sentimiento en mi pecho,pise mal y caía por un barranco me golpeé la cabeza con una roca-Auch...-me lleve la mano al lugar golpeado y vi como de ella brotaba gotas de sangre-No puede ser..no ahora-dije exhausto,me senté en el suelo y vi todo borroso,me levante y me caí lo volví a intentar y apenas me mantuve de pie,camine a paso lento por ese eterno bosque sin fin **_"Debes recordar quien soy..Brick...recuerda"_ **-Y así te encontraré-pregunte y como si ella estuviera a mi lado escuché un claro **_"Ten lo por seguro"_**cerré los ojos esperando a recordar algo de mi infancia pero solo recordé a una niña pequeña con las mismas características que ella y caí en cuenta que eran la misma persona y como si alguien me controlara dije en un susurro-Bombón...-cerré los ojos y sentí como las lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas,abrí los ojos y todo se encuentra nublado,espere unos segundos para que mis ojos se acostumbraran cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío

Perdón por olvidarte-dije con los ojos cerrados,sentí como me abrazaba,me giré y ella empezó a llorar en mi pecho

No todo es como lo imaginas-dijo Bombón sollozando

A que te refieres-preguntó Brick

Estás listo para lo que venga-dijo Bombón

Si-dijo decidido,Bombón se acercó a Brick solo dejando tres centímetros de distancia entre sus labios-Que..que..haces..

Vas a descubrir la verdad de todo-dijo y luego lo besó,Brick tenía sus ojos abiertos pero luego los cerro correspondiendo al beso y recordó todo tal como ella había dicho...

_"Flashback"_

_Onii-san-gritó una niña como de tres años-Mira lo que __encontré_

_Que encontraste-decía un niño un poco mayor que ella_

_Esto..-y le mostró una mariposa rosa con rojo y está salió volando-Me prometes siempre estar conmigo_

_No te lo prometo-dijo el chico,los ojos de ella se aguaron y el dijo-Te lo Juro...Bombón-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y poniendo unas de sus manos en su mejilla_

_Brick..-susuro y agarro con delicadeza la mano de él y los dos se acercaron cuando..._

_Miren-gritó alguien abriendo fuertemente la puerta los dos se sobresaltaron y miraron y se trataba de sus..PADRES!_

_Ahora si...se van a separar-le dijo furioso_

_NO!-gritaron tratando de zafarse de sus padres-NO NOS SEPAREN POR FAVOR-rogaban con los ojos aguados_

_Bombón..-susurro Brick_

_Brick..-susurro Bombón,desde ahí los dos fueron separados para no encontrarse más_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Cuando se separaron Brick no lo podía creer entonces significa que ella es mi...mi..

Hermana...-finalizo Bombón-Nuestros padres nos separaron ya que nuestro amor está prohibido-dijo con la cabeza abajo-Ahora que lo sabes..me vas a dejar abandonada en esa oscuridad

No nunca te voy a dejar de nuevo-dijo Brick mirándola a los ojos-Y ahora que ya sé toda la verdad te buscaré hasta encontrarte es una promesa

¿De veras de veritas?-preguntó

Si es enserio-dijo Brick-Esta vez no te dejaré escapar

Bombón sonrió-Brick...

Dime-contestó prestandole toda la atención posible,luego el ambiente se volvió triste y desolado

Voy a dejar de luchar,así nunca sabrán quien es mi gemelo-dijo con determinación

NO!-grito Brick-No me puedes dejar ahora que ya te encontré

Lo..siento-dijo y luego se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro-Despierta Brick..despierta..-y le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañada de una lagrima solitaria-Gracias..por todo!-luego su voz,su sombra,su presencia todo de ella había desaparecido...

**¡NO!-**se levantó Brick del suelo asustado,se acostó de nuevo mirando las estrellas que sus luz ya no brillaban tanto,ahora estaban apagadas,los árboles se tonaban tristes y el bosque tenebroso de antes se convirtió en un triste y solitario-Fue solo un sueño-se decía a sí mismo,se llevó la mano a la cabeza y todavía había sangre fresca,no le importo y se toco el pecho,se sintió vacío _**"Solo"** _como nunca lo había estado-Se..fue..me..dejo-se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a llorar

**_No nunca lo he echo...siempre estuve contigo aquí-dijo y le puso su mano en el corazón_**_**de él-Somos gemelos Brick lo que le pase a uno le pasa al otro** _

Eres una ilusión o un fantasma?-le pregunto desconcertado

_**Algo así-le contestó**_

Eso significa que voy a morir-pregunto y se toco de nuevo el golpe _"Hay! como me duele si sigo así voy a morir desangrado" _

_**Bombón lo miro que en sus ojos había tristeza y dolor,trató de disimular su dolor,se paro y le dijo-Es tu **_**_decisión..si quieres venir conmigo o no?-y extendió su mano_**

Me estás pidiendo que abandone mi vida,mi familia y mis amigos-dijo con la voz seca

**_Bombón entendió y solo dejo caer su mano,giró y le dedico una sonrisa falsa y siguió caminando hacia una puerta a la mitad del camino,la abrió y cuando iba a entrar una mano la detuvo..._**

**_Que te hizo cambiar de opinión-dijo con la cabeza abajo y sin mirarlo_**

No he cambiado de opinión-dijo serio

**_A Bombón abrió los ojos y se les aguaron-Entonces porque estás aquí-dijo dolida y tratando de no llorar_**

Mi decisión,mi droga,fue siempre estar contigo por toda la eternidad-dijo contento

_"Por toda la eternidad" _**_se le repetía en la mente como un eco,eso solo significaba una cosa para ella,miró para atrás y vio el cuerpo de Brick con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo-Decidiste morir por mi..._**

Sip!-dijo contento-Y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario-dijo serio-Bombón-la llamó y le agarro las dos manos y ella de inmediato lo miró-_**Te**_** Amo Imoto..-**dijo con la pura sinceridad

_**Bombón no lo podía creer al fin había dicho esas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba-Pero lo nuestro no puede ser somos hermanos...y gemelos tenemos la misma sangre..-dijo con tristeza**_

Ja! y tu crees que a mí me importo-dijo-Lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo para siempre y no me importa lo demás-dijo sonriendo y que Bombón se sonrojara

**_Bombón no lo pensó más y le dijo-Yo también Te Amo Onii-san...-los dos sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos y dijeron-Mi Querida Alma Gemela-y se fueron acercando y se pesaron un beso lleno de amor,pasión y sinceridad,cuando se separaron se miraron y entraron a la puerta juntos y se podía escuchar..._**

No puedo creer que cayeras en el mismo truco dos veces-dijo Brick resignado

Oye!-gritó ofendida Bombón-Es que soy bien sentimental..

Si como no!-dijo con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos

Bombón infló los cachetes y dijo-Onii-san FEO!-y lo empujó y cayó en el pasto y ella empezó a correr

Hey!-gritó Brick levantándose-NO HUYAS COBARDE!Espera a ver cuando te alcancé Imoto-dijo detrás detrás de ella

A VER SI PUEDES!-gritó Bombón con una sonrisa burlona

VAS A VER!-gritó Brick con una sonrisa de superioridad y unos pocos metros de ella

**_"Al fin juntos"_ **pensaron _**"Al fin nos encontramos y esta vez nada ni nadie nos va a separar,ahora es para toda la eternidad"**_pensaron con una sonrisa que ni el mismísimo Diablo podía quitar

Mientras en el bosque se podía ver dos cuerpos inertes sin vida,agarrados de la mano sonriendo uno al otro...

**_"Fin"_**

* * *

**¿Reviews? Si me equivoque en lo de escribir hermano/a me hacen la corrección y gracias por leer!**


End file.
